


Der Verlobte des Winters

by die_eike



Series: Die Spiegelreisenden [1]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: A Winter's Promise, Anima - Freeform, Arranged Marriage, Canon Compliant, Der Pol, Die Spiegelreisende, Die Verlobten des Winters, During Canon, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Himmelsburg, Ophelia und Thorn, Ophethorn, Slow Burn, Spiegelreisende, Steampunk, Thorn POV, Thorns Perspektive, betrothal, first encounter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_eike/pseuds/die_eike
Summary: There is an English version of this work. Please look for the English "The Animist's Promise" in my other works.Sterne rasten durch das Dunkel, der Wind schnitt schmerzhaft zwischen seine Augenlider und Thorn sank zum ersten Mal seit Langem ganz in sich selbst herab. Ein Hochgefühl flimmerte dort; er war dem verfehlten Leben entkommen, den stickigen Ministerialsitzungen und Ratszusammenkünften, den ständigen Illusionen, gesponnen aus um sich selbst drehenden Worten, der Nichtigkeit. Er hatte eine Aufgabe. Er wusste um das Risiko, das er einging, er spürte wie alles ihm entgleiten konnte, zerstäuben konnte wie Rauch, und doch war nichts so greifbar wie dieser Moment.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)
Series: Die Spiegelreisenden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022127
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Erste Begegnung mit der hinreichenden Person

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Werk ist Teil einer Serie "in progress", ich hoffe regelmäßige Updates zu schaffen: Thorn/Ophelia Szenen aus "Verlobten des Winters" aus Thorns PoV. Eventuell die eine oder andere missing scene + ein bisschen spin-off. Die Welt aus Thorns Augen zu betrachten ist ... seltsam. Und macht Spaß.
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die Magie und die Welt in diesem Fanfic gehören Christelle Dabos. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus für nicht remunerierte Phantasiereisen.
> 
> Kapitel 1 - Erste Begegnung mit der hinreichenden Person  
> Kapitel 2 - Die Korrektur  
> Kapitel 3 - Verrat  
> Kapitel 4 - Berührpunkte  
> Kapitel 5 - Die Abreise

Inhalt Kapitel 1: Thorn trifft die hinreichende, nicht notwendige Animistin.

Das Zeppelin hatte eine Verspätung von 56 Minuten und 29 Sekunden und lag somit innerhalb der zu erwartenden Varianz. Thorn verstaute seine Uhr, nahm den Koffer und ging zur Ausstiegsschleuse. Das allgegenwärtige Brummen der Motoren sank gleichmäßig herab, bis es verstummte. Ein Rucken markierte den Zeitpunkt des Aufsetzens. 57 Minuten und 46 Sekunden. Die Besatzung drängte sich in reichlich ineffizienter Weise um den Ausstieg. Thorn schob sich an Säcken und Kisten vorbei, während er versuchte, den Lärm, das Rufen, die Gerüche nach nassem Leder und Schweiß auszufiltern. Endlich errreichte er das Rechteck aus grauem Himmel und frischer Luft. Er atmete tief ein.

Anima war zu warm. Er hatte Eiswind erhofft, um die Änfänge seines dumpfen Kopfschmerzes wegzublasen. Schließlich war es Herbst, fast Winter. Stattdessen regnete es. Thorn spürte, wie er unter seinem Reisefell zu schwitzen begann. Er hätte sich die Zeit nehmen sollen um nachzulesen, was "Winter" auf dieser Arche eigentlich bedeutete. Er packte seinen Koffer fester und schritt eilig die Gangway hinab. Hangararbeiter mischten sich mit der Zeppelinbesatzung. In ihre Rufe mischte sich das Kreischen von Kindern. _Kinder?_ Thorn runzelte die Stirn.

Ein Begrüßungskomitee erwartete ihn. Unter einem Wall aus Regenschirmen blickten ihn rosige Gesichter an, schnatternde Münder schufen eine Kakophonie der Aufregung. Thorn spürte den Schweiß langsam an seinem Rücken herabperlen. Eine ausladende Gestalt in einem ausladenden Kleid drängte sich durch die Mäntel und Schirme nach vorn und begann in einem unangemessen vertrauten Tonfall auf ihn einzureden. Das musste die Mutter sein. Die ganze Familie war hier. Thorn bewahrte seine undurchdringliche Miene trotz der anschwellenden Kopfschmerzen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Zivilisten schweifen und konnte die Doyenne ausmachen, die ihm unter ihrem schwarzen Schleier kaum merklich zunickte.

Plötzlich tauchte ein Schopf dunkler Locken direkt vor ihm auf. Thorn, kurzfristig überrumpelt, brachte schnell seine Klauen unter Kontrolle. Diese Leute hatten wirklich kein Distanzgefühl. Er spürte, wie seine Haare unter dem Eisbären vor Schweiß zusammenklebten. Aus der erwartungsvollen Anspannung der anderen entnahm er, dass dieses schmächtige, stumme Etwas unter den regennassen Haaren, der rechteckigen Brille und dem breiten Schal seine zukünftige Ehefrau sein musste. Sie war klein. Er musterte die rote Nasenspitze, die ihm gerade bis zur Brust ging. Viel mehr war von der vermummten, triefenden Gestalt nicht zu erkennen. _Kein Schirm?_ Hinreichend unvernünftig, um ihre Intelligenz in Frage zu stellen, fand Thorn.

Die Augen aller waren auf sie gerichtet. Thorn fokussierte wieder die nassen Haare und presste ein "Guten Abend" heraus. Seine Verlobte schaute nicht auf, antwortete nicht. Sie blieb stumm, erstarrt wie Beute, kurz bevor sie vor Jägern flieht. Und Thorn spürte einen heißen Ärger in sich aufsteigen.


	2. Die Korrektur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorn begeht einen Fehler.

Inhalt Kapitel 2: Thorn begeht einen Fehler.

Thorn hatte Hunger. Er blockte das aufgeregte Gequassel der Familienangehörigen ab wie eine Wand aus Eis, während er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit seiner Pfeife widmete. Die exakte Menge Tabak aus Erdenbogen, in genau der richtigen Dichte gestopft, würde das bohrende Gefühl im Magen zumindest vorübergehend vertreiben. 

Die Familie wirkte glaubhaft aufgebracht; ehrlich besorgt über ihre offensichtlich bedürftige Tochter, empört über seinen Bruch mit dem hiesigen Verhaltenskodex, der anscheinend schwerwiegender war als er geahnt hatte. Thorn war Intendant, kein Botschafter. Er hatte niemals vorgehabt, ganze drei Wochen auf dieser Arche zu verbringen. Er hatte so viel Zeit nicht über. Wiederholt fragte er sich, welches Spiel die Doyennen spielten. 

Der Hocker, auf dem er saß, war zu klein. Seine Beine waren angezogen, um nicht gegen den Tisch zu stoßen, auf dem ein duftendes Frühstück gedeckt war. Der Geruch nach Kakao würzte die Luft. Thorn würde nichts davon anrühren. Er war sich relativ sicher in seiner Einschätzung der engeren Familienangehörigen. Trotzdem musste er wachsam bleiben. Wie einfach wäre es für seine Gegner, ihn hier loszuwerden, fern jedes Verdachtmoments und außerhalb der Gerichtsbarkeit eines erzürnten Faruks. Er würde sich von diesem Bilderbuch einer Arche nicht einlullen lassen. Alles strahlte übertriebene Friedfertigkeit aus. Das milde Wetter. Die malerischen Häuschen auf den sanft wallenden Hügeln, die runden, freundlichen Gesichter ihrer Bewohner. Auch das Treffen mit Artemis war überaus verträglich verlaufen - der einzige Kopfschmerz war der gewesen, den er selber mitgebracht hatte. Sogar diese Küche, in der er saß, war ein Musterbeispiel dafür, Behaglichkeit zu vermitteln. Thorn war kurzzeitig versucht, seine Umgebung auf das Vorhandensein von Illusionen zu testen. Er verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Das Schlimmste an Anima war, dass man hier scheinbar Illusionen lebte, statt sie zu schaffen.

Während er stopfte, grübelte Thorn weiter darüber nach, warum die Doyennen ihn hintergangen hatten und was genau sie damit bezwecken wollten. Nachdem ein Großteil seines anfänglichen Zorns verraucht war, hatte er damit begonnen, den Sachverhalt zu analysieren. Thorns Berechnungen nach war ein Zufall äußert unwahrscheinlich. Bedeutete dies, dass die Doyennen über seine Pläne Bescheid wussten? Dessen ungeachtet durfte er das Zufallsmoment nicht vollständig ausschließen.

Die Glastür öffnete sich und das Objekt seiner Berechnungen betrat den Raum. Thorn knirschte mit den Zähnen beim Anblick der zerzausten Gestalt. Der Morgenrock erinnerte ihn an die Anstaltskleidung eines Sanatoriums. Die Unterhaltung im Raum verstummte. Blicke trafen sich über den Kopf seiner Verlobten hinweg, die sich unbekümmert ans Frühstücken machte. Zumindest hatte sie es geschafft, ein "Guten Morgen" zu nuscheln. Thorn ermahnte sich, sie als das zu akzeptieren, was sie war. Die Zeit rannte ihm davon; so kurzfrisitg würde er keinen Ersatz finden. 

Die Familie nahm das behutsame Gebahren und den beschwichtigenden Tonfall an, den man einem sehr jungen Kind gegenüber benutzt, um seiner zukünftigen Ehefrau die Änderung der Reisepläne mitzuteilen. Thorn hielt es nicht mehr aus. Mit dem scharrenden Klicken seiner Taschenuhr verschaffte er sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Versammelten. Er formulierte knapp: "Wir reisen heute noch ab, mit dem Zeppelin um Punkt vier Uhr." Er hatte mit erneuten Unmutsbekundungen seitens der Familie gerechnet. Stattdessen flüsterte seine Verlobte etwas.

"So kehrt denn nach Hause zurück, Monsieur, wenn euch die Pflicht ruft. Ich halte Euch nicht auf."

Thorn sprang auf. Was war das? Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft nahm er sich die Zeit, seine Velobte anzusehen. Sie wirklich zu sehen. Er überragte sie um einiges, stehend, während sie saß. Hinter der gesprungenen Brille funkelte ihn ein Paar Augen herausfordernd an. Augen, die vor Intelligenz blitzten. Thorn ballte die Fäuste. Was für einen Fehler er beinahe... beinahe? Er hatte den Fehler bereits begangen. Zeit für eine Korrektur.

"Heißt das, ihr wollt die Verlobung lösen?", testete er und musterte seine Zukünftige dabei gebannt. 

Eine Ader begann an seiner Schläfe zu pochen, als der Rest der Familie diesen Moment für einen Ausbruch an schwelenden Familienstreitigkeiten nutzte. Thorn blendete den Lärm aus; ihn interessierte nur die schmale Person, die seinem Blick standhielt. Ein heißer Schauer überfuhr ihn, als ihm das Ausmaß seiner Fehleinschätzung klar wurde. Er hatte seine Verlobte für eine Invalide gehalten, zurückgeblieben, kaum der Artikulation fähig. Er hatte sich gefragt, was eine geistige Schwäche für die Übertragung der Familiengabe bedeuten würde und sogar einen Komplott der Doyennen dahinter vermutet. Aber vor ihm saß eine vollkommen gesunde, wenn auch trotzige junge Frau. Die schludrige Aufmachung, die Stummheit - das alles war Absicht gewesen. Um ihren Unwillen auszudrücken? Damit konnte er leben. Thorn wusste nicht, ob er erleichterter war als verärgert. Und ob er verärgerter war über das kindische Verhalten seiner Verlobten, als über sich selbst.

Als sie schließlich den Blick senkte, ließ er sich zurück auf seinen Hocker fallen. Die Anspannung im Raum löste sich wie auf sein Kommando. Er hoffte, dass nicht zu viel seiner Gefühle in seiner Stimme mitschwang, als er seiner Verlobten den Auftrag gab, sofort zu packen. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu ihr und plötzlich fand ihr Name wie von selbst den Weg in seinen Mund. "Ophelia", fügte er hinzu, prüfte den weichen Klang. Und schließlich gestand er sich ein, dass sie ihn und damit er sich selbst zum Narren gehalten hatte.


	3. Verrat

Inhalt Kapitel 3: Thorns Pläne gerraten in Gefahr.

Thorn presste seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas. Ein heiserer Laut entfuhr seiner Kehle. Die Kälte wurde zu einem wohltuenden Schmerz. Er drückte die Fingerspitzen einer Hand gegen die Eisblumen und sah zu, wie die perfekten Kristalle erst an den Rändern verschwammen und sich dann ganz auflösten, mühelos von einem Zustand in den nächsten wechselten.

Er sollte zurückgehen in seine Kabine. 

Er sollte die Listen mit Berichten und Zahlungen fertigstellen.

Er sollte seine Kleidung falten, alles verstauen und sich bereit machen zur Landung auf dem Pol.

Er tat es nicht.

Er sollte sich schämen.

Er tat es nicht.

Dunkelheit war wie Kälte die Abwesenheit von etwas; eine Stille, die seine Sinne und seinen Geist beruhigen konnte. Er presste stärker, um die gefährlichen Gedanken zu unterdrücken. Schließlich hatte er eine Verantwortung. Die Haut an seinen Fingerspitzen begann zu brennen. Stimmen im Gang. Thorn zuckte zurück und sofort überdeckten feine Kristalle wieder die verräterischen Spuren an der großen Fensterfront.

"Tante, Eure Idee war liebenswert, aber Monsieur Thorn ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, selbst auf Reisen in einem Luftschiff. Ich denke nicht, dass ich noch die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen werde, mir Mühe zu geben, wie Ihr es ausdrückt."

Thorn drückte sich von der Fensterfront ab und verschwand in den Schatten eines Seitenkorridors, als zwei in Mäntel gehüllte Gestalten am anderen Ende des Wandelganges erschienen. 

"Kind", empörte sich die Tante mit schriller Stimme, "diese Situation muss sich ändern, und zwar so bald wie möglich. Vielleicht könntest du den Kapitän bitten, ein letztes Abendessen vor der Landung auszurichten? Er ist ein so reizender Gentleman." 

_ Bartholomäus' Finger an Ophelias Taille, als er ihre schmale Gestalt zum Stuhl schob. _

"Tante." Ophelias Tonfall war vorwurfsvoll. 

_Bartholomäus' Gesicht nach der Lektüre seiner Medaille._

"Nun gut, dann eben nicht. Uns wird schon etwas einfallen. Und sieh dir diese Finsternis an! Kein Wunder, dass die Leute vom Pol kein Benehmen haben, wenn selbst die Sonne sich nicht an ihren geregelten Lauf hält!"

_ Die Sonne auf Anima, wie sie rotbelaubte Bäume in weiches Licht tauchte. Sonnenlicht, wie es das Zeppelin flutete und Ophelias Silhouette vor der rotglühenden Fensterfront abhob. _

"Brr. Lass uns gehen, ich halte diese Kälte nicht mehr aus."

"Geht schon einmal vor, Tante, ich komme gleich nach". 

Thorn hielt den Atem an und nestelte nach seiner Taschenuhr, jedoch wäre das Klicken des Verschlussmechanismus viel zu laut gewesen. Er zählte mehrere Dutzend Herzschläge, doch Ophelia war ihrer Tante noch immer nicht gefolgt. Im Halbdunkel der Korridorbeleuchtung konnte er eine vermummte Form erkennen, plump durch die vielen Schichten an Kleidung. Sie bewegte sich nicht, nur die Wölkchen kondensierter Atemluft flackerten ein und aus, ein und aus. Die Dunkelheit der Polarnacht hatte die Fensterfront in einen gewaltigen Spiegel verwandelt. Eisblumen rahmten ihr Portrait. 

_"Ihr kennt mich nicht, Monsieur."_ Thorn biss die Zähne aufeinander. Der Geruch von Kamillentee stieg zusammen mit der Erinnerung auf. Wenn er krank gewesen war als Kind, hatte Berenilde ihm Kamillentee verabreicht. Er hasste das Gebräu. Es bedeutete Schwäche. Nein, er kannte Ophelia nicht. Sie war eine von vielen Unbekannten in seiner Gleichung, deren Einfluss auf das Ergebnis er unter allen Umständen minimieren musste. Außerdem versuchte er, die notwendigen Elemente beliebig ersetzbar zu halten, falls sein erster Versuch scheitern sollte. Er durfte sich nicht davon ablenken lassen, was das Ergebnis der Gleichung für eine ihrer Variablen bedeutete. Sie waren zu unbedeutend im Angesicht seiner Pläne.

Und doch. Thorn fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel und atmete leise aus. _Ophelia, vor seiner Kammer._ Was hatte ihn dazu gebracht, zu reden? Verrat. Etwas in ihm war drauf und dran, seine Pläne zu hintergehen. Thorn schluckte trocken. In einem Teil seines Gehirns befand sich ein Modell seines Plans. Er sammelte Daten und legte sie dort ab. Dies ermöglichte ihm, verschiedene Szenarien zu berechnen. Es war wie eine Schublade, die er öffnen konnte, um in die Zukunft zu schauen. Nein, nicht die Zukunft. Wahrscheinliche Zukünfte. Er kannte Ophelia nicht. Aber er hatte ihren Tod gesehen, immer und immer wieder. Und je mehr Thorn über sie herausfand, um so wahrscheinlicher wurde dieses Szenario.

Roseline, die mit Ophelias animistischen Kräften prahlte. Tot.

Ophelias Ungeschicklichkeit, ihre körperliche Schwäche. Tot.

Die verträumte Neugier, mit der sie jeden Winkel des Luftschiffs erkunden musste. Tot.

Die erfrischende Ehrlichkeit, mit der sie Bartholomäus einen Korb verpasste. Tot.

Mit der Erinnerung kam auch die Wut zurück. Thorn fühlte sie heiß in seinem Bauch aufsteigen. Er sog scharf die Luft ein. Was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, Ophelia zurückzuweisen, zu bedrohen, zu beleidigen? Sein Brustkorb drückte sich um die Luft zusammen, er wollte nicht, er konnte nicht ausatmen. Er stand im Schatten und beobachete seine Verlobte, die eine Hand auf ihr Spiegelbild legte. Sie hätte gehen sollen. Er gefährdete seinen Plan. Warum war sie so widerspenstig? Er brauchte eine Animistin. Ein zweiter Versuch, mit einer stärkeren und einer besser kontrollierbaren Person... Er hatte keine Zeit, Ersatz zu suchen. Sie würde sterben. Er musste trotzdem weitermachen.  Was war ein Menschenleben wert?

Die Luft in seiner Brust wollte heraus, er wollte sie herausschreien in einem Sturm aus Zorn. Seine Muskeln begannen zu zittern. Thorn drückte sich tiefer in den Schatten. Ophelia verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld. Er hasste Gott. Um der Menschheit ihre Freiheit zurückzugeben, ließ er sich selbst keine Wahl. Er hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht. Was war ein Menschenleben wert, gegenüber dem höheren Gut? _Ein unbekannter Attentäter, die Brust blutig zerfetzt von Thorns Klauen. Berenilde, zusammengekrümmt über den Leichen ihrer Kinder. Ein quadratischer Schatten senkte sich über sein winziges Gesicht und er konnte nicht mehr atmen..._ Thorn vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Gott!

"Hallo?" Die zögerliche Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Ist dort jemand?"

Thorn flüchtete. Seine Stiefel polterten über das Parkett. Erst vor seiner Kabine hielt er an. Er stemmte die Tür auf und ließ sie hinter sich zuknallen, lehnte sich an sie, versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht, war so verräterisch wie seine Gedanken. Er würde sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Und dann würde er weitermachen, unaufhaltsam wie ein mechanisch aufgezogenes Uhrwerk. 

Er hasste Gott. 

Und er schämte sich.


	4. Berührpunkte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Einige Dinge bewegen sich im Kreis, andere berühren ihn.

Berührpunkte

I

“Helft mir.”

Es wäre Thorn möglich, den Schlitten allein zu stemmen, aber es wäre auch äußerst ineffizient. _Keine Zeit zu verlieren._ Er würde natürlich Gebrauch von den Ressourcen machen, die ihm zur Verfügung standen.

Ressourcen von fraglicher Nützlichkeit.

Während die eine, wenn auch durch unpassendendes Schuhwerk eingeschränkt, zumindest seinen Anweisungen folgte, verweigerte die andere jegliche Kooperation und fing lautstark an zu lamentieren. _Kein Aufsehen erregen._

Er spürte Ärger in sich aufsteigen.

_Der Pol. Kalter Schimmer ferner Sterne auf Eisflächen._

Schließlich brachte er es fertig, eine Bitte um Ruhe herauszupressen. Es wirkte. Genau 6 Minuten und 25 Sekunden lang.

 _Das Knirschen von frisch gefallenem Schnee unter den Füßen. Kristall um Kristall wird alles in eine reinweiße Decke gehüllt: Farbe, Geruch, Ton._

Sein Zorn ließ sich handhaben. Nur eine Frage von Steuerung und Kontrolle. Er gab den beiden Frauen Anweisungen zu ihrer aller Schutz: rasch, lautlos und vor allem gefügig sein.

Er unterdrückte ein Zittern der Hand, mit der er das massive Holztor zu den Stallungen aufschob. Gerüche pressten sich vor sein Gesicht. Er hatte vorher tief Luft geholt. Es würde reichen, um nicht die tierischen Ausdünstungen, die Wärme aneinandergepresster Leiber einatmen zu müssen. Doch die Anwesenheit der zwei Unbekannten machte die Bestien nervös und Thorn war gezwungen, seine Atemluft für ein beruhigendes Pfeifen zu opfern.

Sie traten aus den Stallungen heraus. Auch die Luft der Himmelsburg ekelte ihn an, aber das war jetzt Nebensache. Er hatte seinen Weg genau geplant. Er war über die Bewegungen der Bewohner im Bilde. Nicht jedes einzelnen, aber der statistischen Gesamtheit. Daraus konnte er den Pfad ablesen, auf dem eine Begegnung mit anderen Bewohnern zu einer bestimmten Zeit am unwahrscheinlichsten war. Körper in Zeit und Raum. Die drei Säulen der Existenz. Wissen darüber bedeutete Macht. Handlungsfähigkeit. _Wo war Gott?_

Gerade noch rechtzeitig schnellte Thorn hervor, packte Ophelia am Handgelenk und zog sie in die Schatten. Sie stieß vor Schreck ein Keuchen aus, doch Thorn schaute nicht hin.

Eine Gruppe junger Miragen, auf der Jagd nach nächtlichem Vergnügen, zog am anderen Ende der Straße vorbei. Der Laternenschein formte aus ihren Schatten groteske Figuren, die zu lautem Lachen über das Pflaster tanzten.

Thorn schlug ein eiliges Tempo an, seine Verlobte an der Hand im Schlepptau, die Tante folgte. Zum Glück trugen sowohl er als auch seine Verlobte Handschuhe. Gefiltert durch zwei Lagen Stoff hielt er den Kontakt aus. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Dunkelheit der Gasse, die kahlen, unverputzten Fassaden, die Löcher im Boden.

_Kälte, welche die Luft in den Lungen erstarren lässt. Eine mondleere Nacht. Da- dum._

Thorn wurde noch schneller. Sie waren beinahe am Ziel.

_Da- dum. Da- dum._

Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, als eine vertraute verkommene Gasse vor ihnen auftauchte.

_Da- dum. Da- dum. Da- dum._

Sein Atem ging zu hektisch. Thorn runzelte die Stirn. Was war das?

Er ließ Ophelias Hand so abrupt los, als hätte er sich verbrannt, spürte, wie ihm das Blut heiß in die Wangen schoss. Sekunden später hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

Sie waren angekommen. Er scheuchte die beiden Frauen durch den Hintereingang. Erst als er die Tür nach ihrem Eintreten doppelt verriegelt hatte, ließ er ein Gefühl der Erleichterung zu. Die erste Phase war geschafft. Er hatte eine Animistin. Sie waren ohne weitere Vorfälle angekommen.

_Nur sein Herz stolperte noch in einem fremden Rhythmus._

Thorn ballte seine rechte Hand zur Faust. Das Vibrieren ihres Pulses an seinen Fingerspitzen – das war doch kaum spürbar gewesen. Dennoch hatte es seine Sinne unterwandert wie ein Widersacher. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und schritt an den Frauen vorbei durch die Illusion.

***

II

Thorn tauchte die Rasierklinge in die Schüssel mit dampfendem Wasser und zog sie dann in akkuraten Strichen durch den Schaum auf seiner Haut. Jeder Strich befreite ihn von Unnützem und Überflüssigem. Die Luf in der großzügigen Badekammer war noch stickig von dem kurzen und brühendheißen Bad, das er genommen hatte. Er atmete tief ein, ertrug den Dampf. Nur dass er in regelmäßigen Abständen den Spiegel mit einem Handtuch von einer nebeligen Schicht befreien musste, war lästig. Ein kantiges Gesicht tauchte dann auf. Graue Augen, deren Blick er standhielt. Standhalten musste.

Er fragte sich selten, wie er auf andere wirkte, selten war es relevant. Auch heute Abend nicht. Und trotzdem stahl sich sein Blick zurück zum Spiegel, wanderte über dünnes, zurückgekämmtes Haar, über knochige Konturen und blasses Narbengewebe. _Nicht relevant._

_Ophelia, umhüllt von Berenildes Abendlandschaft, blickte sich mit großen Augen um. Und sah dann hinter die Kulissen; nicht ohne ihre Tante zu warnen und Thorn gründlich zu überraschen._

Thorn beendete seine Rasur und trocknete sich ab. Die verschwitzte Reisekleidung lag als Haufen in einer Ecke, abgeworfen wie eine alte Haut. Er hatte sich zwingen müssen, sie nicht sorgfältig zusammenzulegen. Bedienstete würden sich hier seiner Sachen annehmen. Auf einer Kommode war seine frische Garderobe für ihn ausgelegt. Der Stoff verstömte den zarten Hauch von Vanille, der kürzlich gebügelter Baumwolle eigen war.

Die Kleidung umschloss seine Gliedmaßen mit einem Überzug aus Zweckbestimmung, sein Knochengerüst richtete sich in der Uniform auf. Prüfend fuhr er über das Hemd und die nachtblaue Weste, korrigierte den Sitz. Er schloss die Finger um seine Uhr, kontrollierte die Zeit und versenkte sie dann in der Westentasche. Thorn zögerte, drehte sich zurück zum Spiegel. Einen Moment zu lange musterte er schließlich die große, hagere Gestalt.

Er mochte Spiegel nicht. Was er darin sah, gefiehl ihm jedes Mal gleich wenig, so oft er auch hineinschaute. Eine Projektion seiner selbst auf einer senkrecht zum Körper ausgerichteten Oberfläche. Wie viel dieser Projektion bestimmte, wer er war?

Seine Züge wurden weich, seine Umrisse verschwammen. Der Dampf hatte begonnen, den Spiegel wieder einzunebeln. Thorn wollte nach dem Handtuch greifen, dann verharrte er. Stattdessen zeichnete er einen Punkt in die Dampfhaut. _Zeit._ Ein weiterer Punkt. _Raum_. Ein letzter Punkt, ein wackeliger, unförmiger Klumpen. _Körper_. Dies waren keine Säulen, es waren Punkte, deren Relationen zueinander das Angesicht der Welt bestimmten. In einer ruckartigen Bewegung schwang Thorn einen perfekten Kreis um die drei Punkte. Er betrachtete den Rest der Spiegelfläche, die Unendlichkeit. Kreise enfalteten sich im Raum, Globen wirbelten um sich ständig veränderten Achsen. Das Potential nicht zu nutzen, nur eine Anordnung zuzulassen, das war wirklich eine unfassbare Verschwendung von Möglichkeiten.

Thorn wischte über sein Universum, tilgte die Spuren seiner Gedankenwelt, die auf die Spiegelfläche übergeschwappt waren und machte sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal.

***

III

Thorn wusste, dass seine Tante als eine Schönheit galt. Heute konnte er dieses Konzept beinahe greifen. Es verbarg sich hinter dem goldenen Schnitt der Proportionen von Mund, Augen und Nase, war verschlüsselt im Spiel von Licht und Schatten auf ihrer Haut. Simple Maße, welche, wie Thorn fand, unnötig komplexen Bewertungsmustern unterlagen.

„Ich verstehe deine Enttäuschung.“

Berenilde, die langen Beine überschlagen, saß in ihrem Sessel am Kopfende der Tafel und nippte am Weinkelch. Ihr Gesicht war den Arkaden der Fenster zugewandt, ihr Blick lag weich auf den Reflexionen von Kerzenlicht in den nachtschwarzen Scheiben.

Thorn setzte sich. Die Füße des Stuhls kratzten über den Boden. Ein Dienstmädchen brachte dampfende Suppe. Sein Magen knurrte. Er griff nach der Wasserkaraffe.

„Ich denke aber, dass du dir nicht allzu viele Gedanken machen solltest. Dieses Material ist formbar, das spüre ich.“

Thorn stellte sein Glas ab. Er richtete sein Besteck zur Tischkante aus. In der Stille hörte er sein eigenes Schlucken überdeutlich. „Ihr irrt euch.“ 

Berenilde wandte sich zu ihm um, die Brauen hochgezogen. In diesem Moment kündigten Schritte und Stimmen die Gäste an. Berenilde posierte sich im Sessel und betrachtet Thorn hinter halb gesenkten Augenlidern. Dann streckte sie seiner Verlobten, welche zusammen mit Rosline den Speisesaal betreten hatte, die Arme entgegen. Thorn betrachtete ihre Interaktion aus den Schatten heraus; perlgrauer führte mit blauem Stoff einen Tanz auf, dessen Regeln er kannte, jedoch nicht verstand. Er griff nach der Suppe und begann mechanisch seinen Hunger zu stillen, Löffel für Löffel. Er zwang sich, Geruch und Geschmack zuzulassen. Als Herausforderung.

Berenildes Stimme holte ihn an den Tisch zurück.

„Ich höre gar nichts von dir, Thorn! Dabei hatte ich gehofft, dass ein Hauch Weiblichkeit in deinem Leben dich etwas zugänglicher machen würde.“

Er meinte beinahe spüren zu können, wie seine Tante ihre Krallen gegen ihn ausfuhr. Er hätte mit ihrer Verstimmtheit rechnen können, doch ihre Worte trafen ihn unerwartet. Als er aufsah, blieb sein Blick an seiner Verlobten hängen, die ihm ihrerseits ins Gesicht starrte, den Löffel schief in der Hand. In Sekundenbruchteilen spielte Thorn verschiedene Antworten durch und verwarf sie wieder. Wie er Worte hasste. Schließlich erreichte er ein Ergebnis. Eines, zu dem er bereits vor längerer Zeit gekommen war, wie er eingestehen musste.

_Ophelia drehte sich in der leuchtenden Abendlandschaft um sich selbst, der Blick hinter der Brille zweifelnd._

Eine weitere Warnung war nötig. Eine Warnung, und ein Eingeständnis.

„Ich habe einen Mann getötet.“

„Du hast genau das Richtige getan.“

Berenilde stimmte ihm also zu, den Verlauf des Gesprächs in diese Richtung zu lenken. Gut. Die Anstrengung bereitet ihm schon jetzt Kopfschmerzen. Thorn überließ es seiner Tante, Intrigen und Palastmorde in den Kontext zu setzen.

„Hast du ihnen etwa gar nichts erklärt? Wozu hast du die Rückreise denn dann genutzt?“

Eine Wand aus Schmerz traf seine Stirn und rollte über seinen Schädel. Sie konnte es nicht wissen. Sie wusste nicht, wie er die Zeit im Zeppelin verbracht hatte, allein in seiner Kabine, eingeschlossen von einer dunklen, lähmenden Wolke. Thorn presste seinen Kiefer zusammen. Dieser Anflug von Schwäche war nun vorbei.

Hinter einer undurchdringlichen Miene hörte Thorn zu, wie Berenilde seine Verlobte weiter über den Hof aufklärte, bis Roseline die entscheidende Frage stellte: wäre Ophelia in Gefahr?

Thorns Magen zog sich zusammen. Er verdrehte die Augen und warf Berenilde einen schnellen Blick zu.

_Nicht._

Der Mund seiner Tante krümmte sich in der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

_Natürlich nicht._

Sie flatterte mit den Wimpern und setzte zu einer ausweichenden Antwort an, die mit ... Fruchtbarkeit zu tun hatte. Thorn schluckte mühsam. Ein Stück Fisch war ihm beinahe im Hals steckengeblieben. Eine überzeugende Antwort und ein weiterer Seitenhieb auf ihn. Thorns Kopfschmerz wurde stärker, sein Nacken brannte. Er vermied es sorgfältig, seiner Verlobten ins Gesicht zu blicken. Er beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, studierte die steife Körperhaltung, die Bewegung, mit der sie ihre Brille zurück auf die Nase rückte. Roseline bildete dazu einen zittrigen, aufgeregten Kontrast. Thorn bewunderte Berenilde für ihren diplomatischen Tonfall; Roseline trieb es zu weit. Seine Verlobte sprang schließlich ein, um die Situation zu beruhigen, hatte die Gefahr für ihre Begleiterin erkannt.

Thorn wollte sich gerade zurücklehnen, da blitzte ihn ein Paar Augen hinter Brillengläsern an.

_Helft mir!_

Thorn hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Ein heißer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Eine Sekunde lang zögerte er, wütend über ihren Mut, wütend über sich selbst. Er konnte ihr nichts geben. Er war nicht einmal fähig sicherzustellen, dass er nicht zuviel von ihr nahm. 

„Ich habe viele Feinde am Hof. Eure Nichte..." Er bedachte Ophelia mit einem eisigen Blick. "... ist nicht der Nabel der Welt.“ 

Und er musste dafür sorgen, dass dies auch so blieb. 

***

Thorn stopfte seine Pfeife in einer einstudierten Abfolge von Bewegungen. Ophelia und Roseline hatten den Speisesaal verlassen. Die Diener hatten abgeräumt und sich dann zurückgezogen. Thorns Gedanken blieben düster. Er hasste Konversation. Es gab zu viele Optionen, um den genau gleichen Sachverhalt auszudrücken und mit jeder Option änderte sich, wenn nicht der Inhalt, so doch die Bedeutung des Gesagten. Ein Code, den er nicht zu entschlüsseln vermochte, da er von zu vielen Variablen abhängig war. _Wen wundert es da, dass er nicht von Freunden umringt ist._ Tatsächlich.

Ein perlendes Lachen drang zu ihm durch.

„Thorn, Thorn. Das war... alles andere als uninteressant.“

Thorn hob den Blick von seiner Pfeife. Berenilde hatte sich wieder im Sessel ausgebreitet.

„Ich denke es könnte mir gefallen, für eine Weile das Kindermädchen zu spielen. Bis...“ Ihr Lächeln erstarb.

„Natürlich, Tante.“ Thorn zündete die Pfeife an, nahm einen tiefen Zug und atmete einen Anflug von Sorge und Eifersucht in den Rauch. Er holte seine Taschenuhr hervor und wiegte das vertraute Gewicht in seiner Hand.

„Ich muss noch heute Nacht aufbrechen.“

Er tat eine weiteren Pfeifenzug.

„War es klug, unsere kleine Animistin so zu verschrecken?“

„Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir unsere Ressourcen besser einsetzen müssen. Alles andere wäre ineffizient. Unser Besuch muss lernen, bis zu einem gewissen Grad auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Voraussetzung dafür ist, ein ungeschminkes Bild der Gefahrenlage abzugeben.“

Berenilde schwenkte ihr Weinglas in der Stille.

Thorn räusperte sich. „Der Lage an sich, versteht sich, nicht der Details.“

„Und wenn die ... Details ... sich schließlich offenbaren?“

„Nicht relevant. Meine Aufgabe ist es sicherzugehen, dass dieses Ereignis überhaupt eintreten kann.“

Thorn blies einen Ring aus Rauch aus. Der Kreis waberte um ihn als Mittelpunkt, bis er schließlich verblasste. Berenilde erhob sich mit raschelnden Kleidern. Auf seiner Höhe blieb sie stehen und bedachte ihn mit einem unlesbaren Blick.

„Ich bin gespannt, was sich noch alles als relevant herausstellen wird.“

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Speisesaal und ließ Thorn in der Gesellschaft von Schatten sitzen.


	5. Die Abreise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorn bricht auf.

Die Abreise

Thorn stand im Dunkeln. Von spärlichen Reflexionen beleuchtet, traten in der gräulichen Finsternis des Flurs willkürlich Kanten und Ebenen hervor: hier der Vorsprung eines Kamins, dort das Ziffernblatt einer Pendeluhr. Die Tür zum Gästezimmer war ein tiefschwarzer Kasten.

Ein ungewohntes Gefühl lag auf seinem Magen. Thorn hoffte, dass mit dem Abendessen alles in Ordnung gewesen war. Was er heute als letztes brauchen könnte, wäre eine Magenverstimmung.

Er hatte wenige Stunden geschlafen und dann den Rest der Nacht genutzt, um seine Abreise vorzubereiten. Sein Koffer enthielt einige sorgsam ausgewählte Utensilien. Das Pistolenholster schmiegte sich, unter seiner Tunika verborgen, an sein Bein. Er war bereit, so gut ausgestattet wie möglich.

Und dann hatten seine Füße ihn bis vor das Gästezimmer getragen. Er hob die Hand, zögerte, kurz verwirrt. Hatte er kein Vertrauen in die Kompetenz seiner Tante?

Da war noch etwas anderes, was ihn im Morgengrauen bis vor das Zimmer seiner Verlobten getrieben hatte. Ein Kribbeln wie von schlecht durchbluteten Gliedmaßen breitete sich in ihm aus. Der Ausgang seiner Reise war ungewiss.

Sein Klopfen fiel leiser aus als beabsichtigt, als wolle er es dem Zufall überlassen, gehört zu werden. Thorn atmete tief in die Dunkelheit des Türrahmens.

Ein gedämpftes Poltern ertönte, dann verschob sich die Schwärze, gab den Blick auf die Kontur zerzauster Haare frei. Der Geruch von Nachtschlaf hüllte ihn ein, rief eine Erinnerung auf: Freyja, kichernd im geblümten Nachthemd, zeigte ihm eine ihrer kostbaren Puppen. Thorn knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich euch nicht gewarnt.“

Der Verweis auf diese Tatsache klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren lahm. Worte, nichts als Worte. Deshalb war er nicht hier. Er betrachtete, was Zufallslichter enthüllten: ein ovales Gesicht, dunkle, brillenlose Augenhöhlen unter geschwungenen Augenbrauen.

Schließlich, ein Flüstern. „Ich kann nicht zurück.“

Die Fatalität in ihrer Stimme presste das Kribbeln in seinem Magen zusammen.

„Dazu ist es wahrlich zu spät. Wir werden miteinander auskommen müssen.“

 _Oder auch nicht._ Er stellte sich Ophelia vor, die befreit in einem Zeppelin nach Anima aufstieg. Thorn schüttelte sich innerlich. Scheitern war eine Möglichkeit, aber keine Option.

„Reisen wir schon wieder ab?“

„Ich reise ab. Ich muss meine Pflichten wieder aufnehmen.“

Er hatte seinen Briefverkehr für die Dauer seiner Abwesenheit auf das Anwesen seiner Tante umleiten lassen, um sich bei seiner Ankunft sofort über die neuesten Entwicklungen informieren zu können. Effizienz zahlte sich immer aus.

„Worin bestehen eure Pflichten?“

Eine Beschwerde vom Verband der Illusionenweber über die neuesten Steuererhebungen. Ein Bericht über unmäßige Polizeigewalt in der 16. Provinz. Ein offener Brief Herzog Benedikts, er möge sich bitte auf seine Befugnisbereiche besinnen, unterzeichnet vom Landadel. Die Ankündigung eines Gerichtsscheibers über eine Inspektion aller Erlasse, die die Intendanz innerhalb der letzten acht Monate ausgegeben hatte.

„Ich arbeite in der Intendanz. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um Belanglosigkeiten mit euch auszutauschen. Ich bin in Eile.“

Von der beträchtlichen Menge Nachrichten, die ihn erreichte, waren manche belanglos, andere beunruhigend. Manche lang erwartet. Monate lang hatte er sorgfältig geplant, geduldig gewartet, und nun hatte ihn die Antwort zu einem wahrlich ungünstigen Zeitpunkt erreicht. _Scheitern war keine Option._ Er musste gehen.

„Warum seid Ihr dann gekommen?“ Reflexionen von einer unbestimmten Lichtquelle tanzten auf Ophelias Iris.

Er drückte die Tür auf, quetschte sich an seiner Verlobten vorbei und gab, zum wiederholten Male, Instruktionen zu ihrem Schutz. Sie musste auf vieles vorbereitet sein: Einbrecher, Gift, Spione. Berenildes Launen. Er wunderte sich, dass sie so gelassen blieb, kaum mit der Wimper zuckte, ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen betrachtete, gähnte. Nahm sie die Gefahr immer noch nicht ernst? Ihn nicht ernst? Das Prickeln im Magen verschwand, als heißer Ärger sich darübersenkte.

„Verlasst niemals die Obhut meiner Tante, vertraut niemandem sonst.“

„Schließt dieses ‚niemand sonst‘ Euch mit ein?“

Ihr Spott feuerte die Glut in seinem Inneren an. Seine Finger zuckten, wollten sich um seine Taschenuhr schließen. _Ja, das tut es_ , hätte er am liebsten gekontert. Stattdessen entfuhr ihm nur ein unartikuliertes Schnauben. Er verließ das Gästezimmer und zog die Tür ruckartig hinter sich zu.

Die Illusion von Morgendämmerung drehte sich zurück in tiefe Polarnacht, als Thorn Berenildes Anwesen hinter sich ließ. Er nutze den Weg durch die verschlungenen Gassen der Himmelsburg, um jede Spur seiner störrischen Verlobten aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, sich ganz auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Passanten wichen ihm aus, niemand hielt ihn auf. Sein Generalschlüssel verschaffte ihm Zugang zu den Hundeställen. Er atmete flach und setzte die volle Stärke seiner Filter ein. Er betrat das unbesetzte Büro der Transportverwaltung, stellte seinen Koffer auf der Gepäckablage ab und beugte sich über das Register.

Die Intendanz konnte sich aller öffentlichen Güter zur Ausübung ihrer Aufgaben bedienen. Thorns einziges Problem war, dass er nicht vollumfänglich im Auftrag der Intendanz unterwegs sein würde. Er presste einen Stempel unter den letzten Registereintrag. Für diese Überschreitung seiner Berechtigungen würde er nach seiner Rückkehr geradestehen. Der Gerichtsbarkeit hatte er sich noch nie entzogen.

Er öffnete den Koffer und verteilte den Inhalt auf zwei große Satteltaschen. Er legte sich die Packtaschen über die Schulter und griff nach einem jener breiten Sättel, denen das Symbol der Himmelsburg ins Leder eingebrannt war. Keuchend unter seiner Last kam er bei dem ausgewählten Zwinger an.

Ein Grollen empfing ihn. Der mächtige Schlittenhund hatte sich in eine Ecke gedrückt, die Ohren angelegt; die Nase kräuste sich, ein wilder Blick aus hellgoldenen Augen mahnte ihn, Distanz zu halten. Irritiert ließ Thorn den Sattel sinken. Seine Klauen, angeheizt von seiner Stimmung, summten unter der Oberfläche seiner Kontrolle. Er konnte Ungehorsam nicht gebrauchen.

Er machte einen Schritt auf die Bestie zu, die ihn fast überragte, und bohrte seinen Blick in deren Augen, bis das Knurren verstummte und in leises Winseln überging. Der Schwanz begann, zaghaft auf den Boden zu klopfen.

Thorn öffnete den Käfig und tat einen tiefen Atemzug, bereitete sich darauf vor, in warmes Fell zu greifen, feine Haare auf Haut, Kleidung und im Rachen kleben zu haben. Er sattelte das pferdegroße Biest mit zitternden Händen. Zum Schluss holte er sein Reisefell und streifte es sich über.

Er führte das Biest in die Polarnacht hinaus. Der Wind drückte sich ihm entgegen, biss unter seine Kapuze und pumpte seine Lungen voll mit frischer Luft. Thorn saß auf; das Tier änderte die Körperhaltung unter seinem Gewicht und stieß ein kehliges, kurzes Jaulen aus. Thorn lenkte es zum Luftkorridor. Dann beugte er sich über den wuchtigen Körper und presste seine Hände in das Nackenfell, presste sein inneres und äußeres Zittern zu einem infinitesimalen Knoten zusammen und gab den Befehl.

Sterne rasten durch das Dunkel, der Wind schnitt schmerzhaft zwischen seine Augenlider und Thorn sank zum ersten Mal seit Langem ganz in sich selbst herab. Ein Hochgefühl flimmerte dort; er war dem verfehlten Leben entkommen, den stickigen Ministerialsitzungen und Ratszusammenkünften, den ständigen Illusionen, gesponnen aus um sich selbst drehenden Worten, der Nichtigkeit. Er hatte eine Aufgabe. Er wusste um das Risiko, das er einging, er spürte wie alles ihm entgleiten konnte, zerstäuben konnte wie Rauch, und doch war nichts so greifbar wie dieser Moment. Er steuerte sein Reittier an den dunklen Umrissen schartiger Eisflächen entlang und seine Gedanken preschten wagemutig voraus zu seinem nächsten Ziel.

Der Intendant der Himmelsburg hatte ein Treffen mit den Geächteten.


End file.
